In The Darkness
by WiccaWoman17587
Summary: The whispers and hidden truths you allow after dark don't count.


**So this is my first Glee Fic, and my first one on FF. I'd love it if you let me know what you think, be it good or bad. **

**Thanks**

You tell her. You know you can. The whispers and hidden truths you allow after dark don't count. They stay in the shadows, chased away by the orange glow of the sunrise, only ever returning when the pale light of the moon illuminates her soft skin. When she moans your name just so and your fingers dance delicately over her bronzed body, touching all the places you know will reward you with that husky tone.  
She says it back. Her voice laced with lust, arousal and the slightest remarkable tones of love. You see the usually guarded emotions shine through her chocolate brown eyes, confirming her words completely. There is no fear in this place. Neither of you ever think about the consequences or the inevitable progression of your tempestuous relationship. You won't allow it here. You can scarcely rein it in at school. Barely there glances filled with promises for dusk and gentle brushes of skin that leave you breathless.

You wonder briefly as your mouth ghosts over her ribs, drawing a small gasp from between the perfect lips above you, how people don't see the connection. You think it should be obvious. A bright and burning chord ripping from your chest, snaking its way to her and bound to her heart, fusing you together. You think you see it sometimes, when her gaze locks with yours and her mouth curves into a breath-taking smile that makes your heart rise and your blood sing.

As time flies past and you fall profoundly and undeniably in love with her, you wonder why it must be a secret. Why your friends cannot know. But in the harsh light of day, limping through the habitual routines of the popular you remember. You couldn't stand the judgemental stares, not after Beth. You have built yourself back up, though in all honesty you know you couldn't have done it without her. She rebuilt you when you were broken. Gathered up the pieces of you that remained and slowly put you back together, forever etching her name on your heart in the process.

You smile against the delicate slope of her hips as your teeth graze the swell of bone. Her skin smells like lavender and honeysuckle. More importantly it smells like home. You fit each other perfectly. She is your other half. Her fingers tangle in your hair, guiding you to where she needs you most and you comply with a grin. In a flash you can see yourself doing this for the rest of your life. Images of kisses in the morning, fingers intertwined in the nourishing shine of the sun, coming home to soft lips and utterances of 'I Love You'. You lay and bask in the aftermath that was teeth and limbs and clammy bodies pressed against one another, placing delicate butterfly kisses on her salty sweet neck and before you can collect yourself, your breathing evens out and sleep claims you in its pure and absolute oblivion. The glare of morning seeps through the blinds and you roll over to escape the dazzling intensity of the sun's rays and bury your nose into the silky waves of rich brown hair. The scent of coconuts overpowers your senses and a soft growl emanates from your throat.

You revel in the moment briefly before she mumbles incoherently at you and you are brought to the present. You hear the crack of imaginary glass as the illusion fragments into a thousand tiny pieces and begins to fall to the ground around you. You push up off the bed and run your fingers through your sleep tousled hair. It strikes you, as real as any physical blow. Your dirty little secret, once cloaked in the darkness and never spoken about, has been thrust into the gleaming spotlight. You feel the ache begin in your chest, the longing that pesters your heart; wanting what it cannot have. Tears prick the back of your eyes, perhaps the closest they will come to being shed in her presence, as she sits up and looks at you in surprise.

She is as shocked as you are at the sight of you still in her room after dawn. She swings off the bed gently, no pretence of embarrassment at her state of undress, after all, you're the reason she is devoid of clothing. You trace the familiar curves in a new light, a bold light that irradiates every perfection. A sigh rushes from your lips and before you realise, you've wrapped her up in your tight embrace. Your lips find hers and claim them. Your tongue battles with hers, fighting for dominance. In the ends she wins. Her fingertips glide over your shoulders and down your back, tattooing your skin with her scent, leaving a trail of gooseflesh in their wake. You know now you want this.

She moves back, acknowledging your hesitation. You smile and tuck a strand of glossy hair behind her ear and tell her in the light. "I love you Rachel." The beautiful look on her face is worth every doubt you've ever had as she kisses your lips tenderly, returning the sentiment without words. But still she says it, her mouth pressed to yours, sending delicious tingles through your body.

"I love you too Quinn."


End file.
